Chibi Tidus
by PopcornShirimp
Summary: this is my first story.What happens when Yuna casts a new spell on her beloved boyfriend? Poor Tidus have the expiriance of a life time. CHAPTER TWO IS UP!
1. oh no

1Chibi Tidus!

By popcorn shrimp!

DISCLAIMER-I don't own anything but this sick mind that created the twisted story here...

Chapter one "oh no"-

It was a happy bright sunny day on the island of Besaid well for one unlucky soul it was a horrible moment in his life...

"Yuna do I really have to help you?" mumble a very grouchy Tidus.

Recently Yuna has been asking her friends to help her train her white mage skills. So far noone has seriously been hurt well except Wakka but..dose anyone really care about him? Beyond that lets just say...she sucks OK.

Everyone feared her skills and tried to stay away from her when even the thought of the words 'you' and 'favor' might come from her lips.

Of coarse Tidus never knew of any of these things because naturally he doesn't pay attention. So of coarse he said he would help her.

Now he was marching toward the beach dreading the fact that he might not live today to play blitz ball tomorrow.

Tidus mumbled as he followed Yuna to the beach to practice.

"How did I get myself dragged into this?" thought the blonde as he continued to follow Yuna.

She stopped half way down the path and turned to stare at him.

"Lets practice here" she said with a smile.

Quickly she drew up her weapon and glanced at Tidus.

"Ready"

Of Coarse he wasn't ready but he didn't want to upset her and get turned into a moogle or something so he just shook his head.

"Ok" Yuna said "I've got a new spell to try out on you. I read it in a book and its like the next form of curaga. Kinda like a cure 4." she said.

Tidus shivered he really didn't want to be here and he really really didn't want a spell she barley knows cast on him.

She raised her wand/staff and began to twirl it around. Above her a pink sparkles began to appear . She motioned the wand forward and the sparkles then began to appear over Tidus's he instead.

Suddenly the sparkles erupted into smoke and surrounded tidus, hiding him from sight.

"TIDUS!" Yuna screamed.

She stopped twirling almost instantly and ran over to him.

The smoke cleared and Tidus was no were to be seen then only thing there was his clothes.

Yuna wasn't shure what to think. Either her boyfriend was running around naked some were or she killed him.

"Tidus" she cried.

-chapter one end-

well sorry about how short it is I am just trying to get it started up a little.

Please read and review!


	2. That monkey stole my curaga!

Chibi Tidus

**By –Popcornshrimp!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own nothing!**

**Chapter-2 "That monkey stole my Curaga!" **

When we last left are hero's Rai was comforting his lover Ren by….umm heh wrong story blush uh…lets rewind back a little

**Rewind!**

**Elttil a kcab dniwer stel…hu hsulb yrots gnorw heh mmu….yb neR revol sih gnitrofmoc saw iaR s'oreh era tfel tsal ew nehW. **

**Play!**

When we last left are hero's Yuna had casted a curagx4 on Tidus. Now all that remains of him is his clothes.

"**Tidus' Yuna cried**

"**Yuna?" someone said **

**Yuna instantly stopped crying and looked down to see the bundle of clothes moving as a blonde hared kid popped his head through the shirt.**

**Yuna jumped back.**

"**T-Tidus?" **

**He nodded his head.**

"**Are you OK?" Tidus said in his now (if possible) even more squeaky voice.**

**He stood up. The yellow T-shirt covered everything but his feet and ankles.**

"**Eh Yuna?" He said, "did you get taller?" **

**Of coarse Yuna wasn't taller, but Tidus is too stupid to realize he shrunk like 5 ft!**

**After a few moments of Yuna deciding what to tell him she finally built up the courage to tell him.**

Xx-Xx-12 minuets later-Xx-Xx 

"So you're telling me a boy with a monkey tail (A.K.A Zidane!) Pushed you over stealing the spell (don't ask how you steal spells he just did!) then he Caste it on me!" Said the small boy.

Maybe Tidus's baby thoughts were setting in or maybe he just had the mind of a baby to being with but either or. He believed it!

She stared down at the kid who was once her boyfriend (if you ask me he deserves better!).

He still had the same blonde hair except now it was fluffier. He was also pudgy like most babies are. And the last thing she noticed was his eyes which were still the same beautiful crystal blue but were now twice as big. If she didn't know better she would have thought of him as a real baby.

"Well Tidus, We should get you back to the village" Yuna said.

She whipped the sand off her skirt and then stood up. Tidus tried his best to walk but stumbled around instead.

Yuna giggled at how cute he was, Then she scooped him up in her arms.

Tidus blushed a little; he couldn't remember the last time he felt so little. Well now that he was 3 he WAS little.

"Grr" He thought " I should have stayed in Zanarkand"

End chapter 2!

Yay sorry about how stupid and pointless that was!

I hope the next chapter is better and longer.

Thanks to the reviewers!

Next chapter – "the silent the stupid and the just plain weird"


End file.
